


don't even need to buy a new dress

by kingdra (aroceu)



Series: uh oh uh oh uh oh oh no no [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: Mark is in a skirt and Eduardo is half naked and they're on a balcony in Venice.





	don't even need to buy a new dress

**Author's Note:**

> SO, [THIS HAPPENED](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5147.html?thread=10448155#t10448155)
> 
> I was cooking and eating macaroni and cheese while writing this, just fyi

So, Mark hasn’t forgotten about the whole heels and pencil skirt thing. At all.  
  
He’s kind of forgone it because Eduardo had brought it up as a _joke_ , and though it hadn’t really crossed Mark’s mind before, since then it’s been there a little more often. On his mind, that is.  
  
But Eduardo isn’t into that, probably, since he’d joked about it. Mark thinks hard about Eduardo in a pencil skirt and heels (and a blouse that would be too tight around the shoulders but just right at the waist) and, yeah, he’d be into it.  
  
Then he tries to imagine himself in one.  
  
And it’s like. He gets the appeal. Hell, the skirt would probably feel great around his thighs, lots of room and freeing—plus, easier for Eduardo to stuff his cock between his thighs without even needing to tug the skirt off. Heels would be difficult though. Lingerie… well, blue and black boxer shorts would make the whole skirt thing unsexy, so he _could_ look into it. Maybe.  
  
But the thing is, Mark isn’t even sure he can pull off sexy in a skirt. Sure, he can grind down on Eduardo and whisper into his ear how much he wants to taste Eduardo’s cock, look at him dark-eyed across their bedroom when it’s ten at night and have Eduardo balls deep about fifteen minutes later. Mark knows what he’s capable of. And how easy Eduardo is.  
  
But Eduardo had laughed at their bad roleplaying thing. And… the pencil skirt and heels thing. So Mark files it away. For later.  
  
*  
  
**LATER**  
  
Mark's thighs are spread wide open and he's bent over the side of the balcony and he's making all the moaniest sounds because Eduardo has this weird exhibitionist streak that he vehemently denies. Sort of like how he hadn't talked or discussed and even scoffed at the idea of Mark in a skirt (when Mark had brought it up), but today when Mark had kissed him awake and Eduardo had felt around his ass to realize that the cloth there was new, that there was an actual miniskirt around Mark's waist, that then Eduardo had been all up on him, covering Mark's body with his own, Mark smirking against his mouth.  
  
Now, though. Now they've made it out to the balcony and it's something like five in the morning, except they're in Venice - they both RSVP'd to the function this evening - so they're both jetlagged and no one else is awake. Eduardo had said earlier something about watching the sunrise, except he'd had Mark's legs hoisted around his waist and it's really fucking hot that Eduardo can carry him and Mark had read it as code for let's go fuck on the balcony.  
  
Eduardo's tongue is lapping at his hole, like, so thick and so good and Mark moans even louder. Eduardo bites at an ass cheek and says, "You're going to wake up the neighbors."  
  
"Like that doesn't get you off," Mark retorts, choking off when Eduardo swirls his tongue at his rim, gentle, plush pressure.  
  
"I like the sounds you make, Mark, but I don't know if we want people to look out their windows and see the CEO of Facebook bent over in a skirt."  
  
Eduardo breathes against Mark's thigh, fingering at the lace of the panties he'd pulled aside. It strains against Mark's cock, tight like this, still fucking on when Eduardo eats him out, but Mark can't complain. The pain of the tight lace feels good against his cock, and Mark feels like Eduardo's good girl, which is--kind of the point.  
  
Eduardo lets him go and Mark turns around, eager suddenly just to be Eduardo's, tuck into his body and do whatever he wants, an easy headspace where Mark doesn't have to worry because Eduardo will take care of him. It's still weird when Eduardo leans to kiss him - they've done it before and Mark is thoroughly cleaned out and there are more hygienic things in the world but it's still _gross_ \- but Eduardo insists, anyway, with his mouth, so Mark lets him, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Eduardo kisses him slowly, dick hard and bare against his body, and he says, "Do you feel good, baby?"  
  
Mark nods anyway, pulls away and rubs his cheek against the cotton of Eduardo's shirt that he had been too tired to take off the night before. "Want you to fuck me," Mark says into his shirt. "Want you to make me yours."  
  
He can hear Eduardo's heartbeat get faster, but Eduardo's hand rubs circles into the small of Mark's back. The other strokes at his thighs, inching upward again, into the space under Mark's skirt. "Yeah?" Eduardo murmurs. "You want my fingers in you while you wear your pretty little skirt? Wanna come in your panties?"  
  
Mark whines and ruts against Eduardo's body, needing him to know how desperate he is for it. Eduardo says, "Yeah, baby, I know." His finger is still stroking up between Mark's crack, teasing and teasing and teasing and it feels so good, wearing this skirt, Eduardo's middle finger only somewhere Mark can feel, still feeling clothed and still feeling the breach of cool slick entrance as Eduardo gets his finger past the cloth, past the lace, prodding into Mark.  
  
Mark's breath hitches and he mutters, "Jesus," breaking character all for one second. Then Eduardo is inclining his head and says, "You're so good, darling," and under any other circumstance Mark would make fun of him for the petname but instead, right now, it feels good, Eduardo telling him how good he is, opening him up with a single digit, bringing his other hand to Mark's lips and grazing between the seam. Mark opens his mouth like he's hungry for it and Eduardo's fingers slip in; Mark sucks and sucks and _sucks_ , loving feeling so full with Eduardo's fingers, staring Eduardo dead in the eye, mouthing over the knuckle and moaning around him when Eduardo's other finger curls into Mark, digging right against his prostate, electricity sparking up Mark's spine.  
  
"So good for me," Eduardo croons. "So open and red, such a good boy who wants to get fucked, aren't you? Mark, my love," he noses at the underside of Mark's jaw, retracting his fingers and Mark whines at the loss, but Eduardo's nuzzling him so it's still good. "Such a smart boy, my CEO."  
  
Mark's cock is leaking obscenely through his panties and skirt and Mark is grinding against him so desperately that, god, he usually isn't that capable of coming without being touched, but at this rate, with all the cloth still between them, chafing and tight and agonizingly hot, he really think he might. "Wardo," he whines, thrusting hopelessly against him, and he really does not care that if someone were to look out their window or up six floors they'd see the CEO of Facebook in a skirt and panties and getting necked by his boyfriend. "Wardo, I want more."  
  
"More what?" Eduardo's eyes are glassy and dark, and Mark knows that he made Eduardo this way but every time he sees it, he can't get over it, can't get enough of it.  
  
Mark ducks his head down and says, "More of your fingers," breaking off for just a second when Eduardo's finger circles again, brushes against his prostate again, with a soft " _unh!_ "  
  
"Mm," Eduardo says, rubbing his face into Mark's neck, wrapping him so close like he's touch-starved. "Have you been a good boy, Mark?"  
  
Mark nods.  
  
Eduardo pulls away. "And what do good boys say?" he says, looking into Mark's eyes.  
  
And it's not like Mark's forgotten - this is all part of the play, Eduardo coaxing the words out of Mark, Mark not saying or not giving until Eduardo tells him to. "Please," he says, dropping his gaze down.  
  
Eduardo puts two fingers under Mark's chin, forcing their eyes to meet again. "Look at me when you talk, Mark," he says; but at the same time he slips another finger into Mark, just two, stretching and throbbing into him and Mark keens forward and moans. The skirt is rustling against Eduardo's shirtsleeve as he thrusts into him, and Eduardo says, "You like my big fingers in you, spreading you open?"  
  
Eduardo's fingers aren't as thick as much as they are long, but Mark nods anyway. "Use your words when you answer me," Eduardo says, and Mark says, "Yes, Wardo, I love it when you--I-I need you to fuck me--"  
  
Eduardo spins them around so Mark's chest is pressed against the glass balcony door, fingers slipping out, the head of his cock sliding under Mark's skirt. He doesn't fuck him right away, just rests his cock between Mark's ass cheeks, and Mark can feel the precome gliding and leaving traces on his ass, on his thighs. "Need me to fuck you in your panties," Eduardo says, and Mark can't tell if it's a question or a command. "Such a greedy slut, not even taking your clothes off, just want me to fuck you like this."  
  
"Y-Yes," Mark gets out, and fuck, his own cock hurts beneath the panties and skirt and door. "Please," Mark adds, for good measure, because he's not sure how long he can play like this before he starts sobbing, which he's not quite sure he's ready for yet.  
  
Eduardo kisses the gap above his hoodie, on his neck, then pulls the lace away and rests the hot hot head of his cock against Mark. Mark writhes and thrusts back, trying to get Eduardo _in_ ; Eduardo says, "I'll give it up, I'll fill you, baby, just wait."  
  
"Can't wait, Wardo," Mark whimpers, though he think he may have spoken too soon because suddenly Eduardo is pushing into him, all of him, so thick and long and up to his balls when he bottoms out and Mark's breath and body stutters.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Eduardo asks, leaning over him. "Do I make you feel good, Mark?"  
  
Mark nods against the glass; and when he realizes that Eduardo isn't going to properly fuck him until he actually says shit, Mark says, "Yes, Wardo, feels so good, feels like you."  
  
Eduardo's thrusts are slow and measured, and he's circling his hips and taking his damn time and it feels so _good_. Warmth like fire is licking up Mark skin and he doesn't know what to do with it, wants to explode and burst into fireworks but Eduardo is kindling him, tender, thumbs stroking at the smooth of Mark's ass cheeks as he fucks him gently. Mark moans, helpless in Eduardo's arms, Eduardo's gentle gentle hands and hard hard cock and he moans, "Please."  
  
"This isn't enough?" Eduardo asks, leaning forward against him, and it's stifling with the both of them still wearing shirts, with the tight lace of the panties digging in a dent on the back of Mark's right thigh and the skirt getting hitched forward with every one of Eduardo's movements. "My greedy little girl hasn't had enough?"  
  
He's not even trying, even though Mark can feel how hot and leaking for this Eduardo is, inside him, every inch of it. That's not what this is about, though, and when Eduardo pulls all the way out, Mark cries out at the loss, actually this close to crying. He's gaping and oversensitive and feels Eduardo lean his head down, put his mouth at Mark's hole again, eating him so slowly when neither of them have come yet.  
  
"Look at this," Eduardo says, and his voice as clear as day, as the sun breaching over the horizon as Eduardo's tongue breaches him, spearing into him and Mark is so close to coming apart, wants to come apart. "Your legs spread for me, your pussy so pink and wet for me."  
  
"Fuck," Mark gets out, as Eduardo tongues him, not even going gentle anymore, slipping past his hole and to his perineum and _jesus fucking christ_ Mark pushes his hips back, needing more, needing to be filled. " _Fuck_."  
  
Eduardo pulls back again and then his cock is in Mark's ass again and he's pushing into him properly now, a pace where Mark can grind his hips back, feel the ride of the panties and the skirt and Eduardo's balls, their skin slapping and muffled by the cloth, Eduardo's breath against him and Mark is moaning so fucking loud he's pretty sure neither of them care anymore.  
  
"So pretty in your skirt," Eduardo breathes, and Mark whimpers, wish he was turned around so he could claw at Eduardo's back, see his face, tell him how much he loves him. But this is good too, the way Eduardo squeezes his ass over and over again, probably staring at himself fucking Mark in the skirt and panties, Eduardo saying, "Louder, louder Mark, I don't think the neighbors can hear you."  
  
Mark's neck is already flushed from the stimulation and the thought of intentionally making their neighbors hear them, fucking so loud because Eduardo wants it, washes humiliation over him and it's so fucking hot. "Wardo," he moans, cries, whimpers, and whines over and over again, making sounds like a teenage pornstar, like this is the best fucking feeling in the world, and Eduardo's grip on his ass tightens as he spurts inside of him, spilling deep deep deep into Mark and nothing _has_ felt better, nothing like launching a site or getting valued at fifty billion dollars, just Eduardo emptying himself inside of Mark and Eduardo's thumb twists into the thong of the panties, tightening the lace up front and Mark is done, letting out a whine so loud because he _wants_ the neighbors to hear them, coming without either of them even touching him except for the lace of this stupid girly underwear, smearing onto the venetian glass door.  
  
Eduardo's still fucking him through it, Mark's legs shaking, Eduardo soft and not satisfactory still in him. Mark can't bring himself to complain, though, catching his breath as he rests his cheek against the door. "If someone does come out to see what we're doing, I blame you," Mark grumbles, as Eduardo slowly slips out of him.  
  
Chuckling, Eduardo turns him around so he can kiss Mark's face (and maybe his cheeks where there are a few tear tracks, but neither of them talk about it) and his mouth is frankly disgusting from having licked at him down south twice, but Mark lets him, especially when Eduardo teases a thumb at Mark's raw and leaking hole again. "You wanted it," he chides.  
  
"You asked for it," Mark points out. Eduardo's taken his hand out, lets the skirt drop against Mark's legs, and he grins.  
  
"I did," he says. "Where did you get this skirt, anyway? And the underwear? I can't say I can imagine you walking into Victoria's Secret--"  
  
"Of course not." Mark rolls his eyes. "Do I need to remind you that I'm the CEO of a company?"  
  
"No, but I know how much you like the sound of your own voice." Eduardo props his arms on Mark's shoulders and holds him gently, a near embrace but just for them to--be close together. Mark is very, very used to it by this point but it still catches him off-guard sometimes with how much he wants to touch Eduardo, how much he wants Eduardo to touch him, and then--this, an otherwise needless closeness where Mark wants to stay forever.  
  
The sides of their faces are pressed together like they're sharing some secret; then Eduardo, who only has an inch on him but still feels taller like this says, "So how _did_ you get the skirt and underwear?"  
  
"I didn't steal it and wear it under my clothes to sneak it out, if that's what you were implying," Mark says, and Eduardo snorts. "I ordered it online. What did you think?"  
  
Eduardo glances down at him and raises his eyebrows. "You managed to pick this," he says, gesturing to the blue pleated miniskirt and presumably the black underwear underneath, "all by yourself?"  
  
"It's not like I asked my assistant or my sisters or Sean."  
  
Eduardo chokes. "Why did you mention _Sean_?"  
  
"Something about Victoria's Secret," Mark says offhandedly. "I just watched some porn and figured out what was popular and went from there. It's not hard. I'm not some secret pervert."  
  
"Really," Eduardo says dryly.  
  
Mark pulls back so he can shove at Eduardo's shoulder. "I'm not some secret pervert from _you_ ," he clarifies. "Now come on, we have to go shower, I'm pretty sure I won't be able to wear these again."  
  
"I'll pick out the lingerie next time," Eduardo says, as he follows him back inside.


End file.
